


Эксперимент

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Relationship, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Профессор Поттер всегда видел в своих учениках только детей, которым в головы нужно вложить как можно больше знаний, прежде чем они окончат школу. Но Том Риддл не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели как на ребенка.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Эксперимент

— Профессор Поттер, можно с вами поговорить? Наедине, — вот что услышал Гарри после того, как провел урок ЗоТИ у седьмого курса. Очень, очень проблемного седьмого курса.

— Конечно, мистер Риддл, присаживайтесь, — кивнул Гарри, не показывая удивления. Он уже несколько недель ждал чего-то такого. После всех тех взглядов, что кидал на него Том, только идиот бы ничего не заподозрил. Но вот если интерес Риддла читался легко, то его характер этого интереса был Гарри непонятен. Порой ему казалось, что Том его изучает, в другой день — что смотрит с обидой, почти ненавистью. Сегодня взгляд выразительных серых глаз был спокойным, даже довольным. — Я вас слушаю, — сказал Гарри, дождавшись, когда за последним учеником закроется дверь.

— Видите ли, профессор... — с притворно-скромным видом ответил Риддл — вернее, для посторонних он и казался скромным, но Гарри видел, что это наносное. — Я долгое время проводил исследования, и мне кажется, что у меня получилось изобрести новое заклинание щита.

— Что ж, это замечательно, — улыбнулся Гарри. Он устало откинулся на спинку кресла и расправил затекшие плечи, не спуская глаз с Риддла, который отчего-то вдруг заерзал. Гарри подумал: вдруг мальчик и правда смущен, и добавил мягко: — Это большое достижение в вашем возрасте, Том. Что именно у вас получилось?

— Я не уверен, что оно уже закончено, сэр, — тихо ответил Риддл, не поднимая глаз. — Поэтому я хотел бы попросить вас проверить его и высказать свое мнение. Вы не могли бы после занятий прийти в Выручай-комнату? Обычно я тренируюсь именно там, это удобно.

— Что ж, почему нет, — ответил Гарри, с ностальгией подумав о том, сколько часов сам провел в Выручай-комнате. И это далеко не всегда были дополнительные занятия. — Я приду к семи.

***

— Признаться, я ожидал другой обстановки, — хмыкнул Гарри. Когда в назначенное время он вошел в Выручай-комнату, его взгляду предстала уютная гостиная, переходящая в спальню: мягкие диваны, камин, пушистый ковер на полу, а у дальней стены — широкая кровать. Это больше было похоже не на комнату для тренировок, а на ту, которую в свое время Гарри использовал для свиданий.

— Мне так уютнее, — невинно пожал плечами Риддл. — Легче сосредоточиться.

— Ну что ж, не буду задерживать нас обоих, давайте перейдем к делу.

— Конечно, — тихо ответил Том, глаза его отчего-то блестели больше обычного, дышал он быстро и рвано и то и дело откидывал волосы со лба.

— Вам нехорошо, Том? — спросил Гарри. — Можем перенести нашу встречу.

— Нет, сэр, мне хорошо, — улыбка Риддла отдавала сумасшедшинкой, но Гарри решил не заострять на этом внимание. Мало ли какие бывают у людей причуды.

— Тогда показывайте ваше заклинание.

— Это щитовые чары, которые один маг может наложить на другого, — Риддл подошел к нему ближе, теперь между ними оставалось буквально пара шагов. — Если вы не против, я испробую их на вас, сэр?

— Попробуйте, — кивнул Гарри и добавил с усмешкой: — Надеюсь, я выйду отсюда живым.

— Не беспокойтесь, профессор, — выдохнул Том еле слышно, — с вами все будет хорошо.

Не успел Гарри что-то ответить, как Риддл поднял палочку и шепнул пару слов. Из палочки вылетело небольшое золотистое облако, оно подлетело к Гарри и окутало его со всех сторон теплым коконом.

— И как работает... — начал было Гарри, но тут же замолчал. Ему внезапно стало плевать на заклинание, плевать на ЗоТИ и школу в целом. Единственное, что вдруг оказалось важным — это Том, который сейчас стоял совсем близко. То, как блестели его красивые глаза, какая бледная и на вид мягкая была у него кожа, как спадали волнистые пряди волос на взмокший лоб... Гарри в свое время не поддался и Империо, поэтому сразу понял, что что-то здесь не так, но как бы он не старался, желание обнять, прижать к себе Тома, поцеловать его — никуда не делось.

— Что это... — собравшись с силами, прохрипел он, но Том в ответ только улыбнулся.

— Не бойся, Гарри, все будет хорошо, — он взял его ладонь в свои прохладные руки, легко поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Глаза его горели триумфом. — Гарри, Гарри... так давно я хотел назвать тебя по имени, дотронуться. Ты не представляешь, как тяжело мне было последние два года ходить на твои занятия. Это было хуже Круцио — так сильно тебя желать, но раз за разом понимать, что ты меня не хочешь. Почему? Я знаю, что красив, знаю, что ты предпочитаешь мужчин. Неужели я совсем тебе не нравлюсь?

— Вы мой ученик, Том, — хрипло прокаркал в ответ Гарри. Голова кружилась от нежных губ Тома, которые так легко и невесомо касались его запястья. — Это неправильно.

— Я совершеннолетний, — покачал головой Том, не прекращая целовать его руку, поднимаясь все выше. — Тебе ли не знать, что школьники начинают спать друг с другом едва ли не в пятнадцать. Но я знал тебя и понимал, что ты никогда не согласишься. Поэтому пришлось изворачиваться. Если бы я когда-нибудь опубликовал работу, посвященную этому заклинанию, то прославился бы на весь мир. Или провел бы остаток жизни в Азкабане.

— Это похоже на амортенцию, — прошептал Гарри в ответ. Он уже едва сдерживался от того, чтобы схватить Тома, кинуть на кровать или даже прямо на мягкий ковер и проверить, настолько ли у него мягкая кожа, как казалось.

— Нет, нет, — Том наконец отпустил его руки и шагнул ближе. Еще не дотрагиваясь, он встал вплотную к Гарри, касаясь его грудью и провел носом по ямке за ухом, отчего Гарри прошила игла возбуждения. — Амортенция — это отвратительное варево, которое не дает счастья, а только все рушит. Мое заклинание не навязывает влюбленность, Гарри, не ломает сознание. Оно просто вытаскивает на поверхность твои собственные желания и усиливает их. Теперь ты чувствуешь, как хочешь меня?

— Зачем тебе такие проблемы, Том? — прошептал Гарри ему в ухо — голос не слушался, и было очень кстати, что Том так близко. — Ты же отличник, староста.

— Во-первых, я не причинил тебе вреда, а во-вторых, завтра ты забудешь об этой ночи, — вздохнул в ответ Том. — Я не оставлю попыток добиться тебя, но у меня мало времени, а сил терпеть уже не осталось.

В его голосе была такая мука, что Гарри не выдержал. Он мысленно послал к черту школьный кодекс, собственные принципы и просто вспомнил, что у него уже несколько месяцев не было секса, а Том... Том действительно был очень красив. Будь он чуть постарше, Гарри обязательно обратил бы на него внимание.

Руки Гарри сами потянулись вперед, сжали тонкое, гибкое тело, а губы жадно приникли к чужим губам. Как они добрались до кровати, Гарри уже не запомнил. Комната кружилась перед глазами, и он зажмурился, доверяясь ощущениям — как скользят его губы по разгоряченной коже, как сжимаются прохладные пальцы на его члене, как поддается и выгибается худощавое тело.  
Сперва Том, несмотря на всю браваду, смущался от слишком смелых прикосновений, но очень скоро сам взял инициативу, и уже Гарри стонал и выгибался под яростными поцелуями-укусами, чувствуя, как яркими вспышками под кожей разгорается возбуждение.

Гарри давно ни с кем не было так хорошо, а Тому... ему, похоже, еще не приходилось с кем-то разделять удовольствие, что одновременно радовало и печалило. Не такой должна быть первая близость, и Гарри, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить гложущее чувство вины, поселившееся в груди, раз за разом доводил его до исступления, показал все, чему научился за годы, прямо скажем, совсем не праведной жизни. И Том отвечал ему — стонами, движениями, румянцем на щеках и шее, потемневшими от удовольствия глазами.

Когда ночь закончилась, Гарри, глядя на заснувшего Тома, с сожалением понял, что не хочет забывать эту ночь. Пусть бы его мучила совесть, но он хотел оставить в памяти эти часы незамутненного удовольствия, чтобы когда мальчик опомнится и уйдет — а Гарри не сомневался, что Тома быстро покинут все юношеские иллюзии — то у него хотя бы остались воспоминания.

***

Выпускные экзамены у седьмого курса Слизерина наконец закончились, и Том стоял в школьном дворе, подставляя лицо солнцу. Со школой прощаться не хотелось, Хогвартс для него как был, так и остался домом, но теперь все зависело не от него.

Позади послышались шаги, и Том улыбнулся.

— Мистер Риддл, вы хотели со мной поговорить? — профессор Поттер взглянул на него и тут же отвел взгляд, как часто делал последние пару месяцев. Том подумал, что это может быть остаточным эффектом от заклинания, но это уже не имело значения.

— Да. Теперь я больше не ваш ученик, а значит, наконец могу сделать так, — Том быстро шагнул вперед и прижался к его губам. Когда он отстранился, глаза Гарри на миг затуманились, а потом в них появилось осознание.

— Так вот что я не мог вспомнить, — он со смехом запустил пальцы в волосы и прикрыл глаза. Постоял так пару мгновений, пока воспоминания уложились в голове, и снова взглянул на Тома, но теперь уже по-другому — выжидающе. — И что теперь?

— Это зависит от тебя, Гарри, — пожал плечами Том и улыбнулся. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы та ночь повторилась, а потом снова и снова — то я прямо сейчас пойду к директору и попрошу его принять меня на должность ассистента Слагхорна. Если же нет, то в Хогвартсе мне делать нечего.

Гарри несколько мгновений вглядывался его потемневшие глаза, видя в них так много всего невысказанного, а потом усмехнулся:

— Нет, ты не будешь ассистентом Слагхорна, — ответил он и, видя, как Том сжал губы, продолжил: — Мы сейчас вместе пойдем к директору, и я попрошу его взять тебя на должность моего помощника. Только на таких условиях, Том.

— Знаешь, мне, пожалуй, это подойдет, — Том прикусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая сумасшедшую улыбку. — Идем.


End file.
